Adrián El Sobreviviente No Conocido
by Renegado666
Summary: La vida de un adicto ala cacería, un experto en armas y una mesera está a punto de cambiar. El Virus-T está empezando a exparsirse y las personas todavía no saben. Adrián deberá pasar por muchos retos junto con sus amigos para salir de esta pesadilla
1. Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Infierno

Utilizo () para pensamientos, - - para acciones que lo disfruten y dejen reviews

**Capítulo 1: Un Nuevo Infierno**

Era una bella tarde en las afueras de Racoon City, estaba de cacería, me tranquilizaba estar rodeado de naturaleza, aunque sea una pequeña planta, soy muy bueno con el rifle de francotirador y tengo mucha paciencia cuando se trata de cacería. Se me hace muy difícil ir de caza cuando hay muchos árboles y sobre todo cuando mis ojos me engañan y le doy a algo inerte por el hecho de ver una rana o un insecto. Llevo 3 horas aquí y no he atrapado ningún animal… pero eso va a cambiar drásticamente.

De repente veo que algo se mueve y me pongo alerta, acerco un poco más la mira para observar bien a lo que se estaba moviendo. Cuando lo observo bien me quedo perplejo a lo que mis ojos ven, era como un humano solo que caminaba de cuatro patas, como un animal, no tenía ni piel ni tampoco se le veían los ojos y tenía una enorme lengua. Era un completo monstruo. No dude ni un segundo y le disparé a lo que parecía ser la cabeza, el monstruo cae de golpe se queda quieto por unos minutos.

Adrián: parece que está muerto, iré a verlo un poco más de cerca…

Me acerqué hacia la extraña criatura, esta tenía unas enormes garras y parecía que había atrapado a algo o alguien con ellas, porque estaban llenas de sangre, cuando me acerqué lo suficiente como para tocarlo… el monstruo se puso de pié y se me tiró encima. Forcejee un poco con él, pero él tenía una fuerza insuperable y me lanzó contra unas rocas, me levante y corrí hacia mi rifle con todas mis fuerzas el monstruo parecía saber lo que pretendía así que me agarro la pierna izquierda con su lengua y me lanzó, nuevamente, contra las rocas. Me levante otra vez, pero esta vez tenía el rifle en mis manos y le disparé 3 veces en la "cabeza", el extraño ser se retorció durante unos 5 segundo y después de esto murió.

Adrián: (¿qué demonios es esta cosa y de donde habrá salido?… sé que había visto en las noticias que unos extraños seres estaban apareciendo a las afueras de la ciudad pero…. Nunca pensé que me fuera a encontrar algo así… mejor me voy antes de que me aparezcan más de esas cosas)

Me dirigí lo más rápido posible hacia mi camioneta, pero mi pesadilla apenas acaba de empezar…

Corrí un poco desde el lugar de donde estaba no sabía si alguna de esas cosas podían aparecer nuevamente, al fin vi mi camioneta a unos 200 metros en ese momento corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Rápidamente saco mis llaves y nerviosamente busco la llave correcta… de repente escucho que algo se mueve a pocos metros de mí, por fin encuentro la llave y abro la puerta, abordo la camioneta y cierro la puerta, pero algo bruscamente golpea el auto y hace que se me caigan las llaves. Me doy cuenta de lo único que podría haber golpeado el auto con tal fuerza solo pudo haber sido una de esas extrañas criaturas.

Empiezo a buscar las llaves pero, el extraño ser rompe la ventana izquierda trasera del auto con su enorme lengua y empieza a mandar lengüetazos por todos lados me agacho para evitar los ataques y me dedico a buscar las llaves. Encuentro las llaves y, antes de levantarme, agarro un pequeño cuchillo que siempre llevo conmigo, me levanto y rápidamente le clavo el cuchillo en la "cabeza" y digo: "trágate esto maldita bola de carne". Inmediatamente el extraño ser se aparta del vehículo, yo aprovecho y enciendo el auto y me voy a toda prisa hacia una pequeña cafetería que había visto de camino.

De camino me encuentro con un pequeño perro que parecía estar herido y me detengo a ver lo que le pasaba. Detengo el auto y me bajo rápidamente, pues alguna de esas cosas podría estar merodeando, cuando me acerco al perro me doy cuenta de que estaba más herido de lo que había pensado así que me acerco un poco más para ver si está muerto y efectivamente este había muerto de desangramiento.

Adrián: Pobre perro… debió ser alguna de esas malditas cosas, creo que lo dejaré en paz

Me dirijo otra vez al vehículo para ir a la cafetería. Sigo mi camino hacia la cafetería para refugiarme de esas cosas y veo algo extraño en el camino… hay muchos perros muertos en la calle los esquivo para no ensuciar mi auto y en cierto punto de la carretera dejan de haber perros en la calle.

Piso un poco más fuerte el acelerador, pues esa tranquilidad me incomoda. Por fin veo la cafetería a unos 500 metros.

Adrián: Uff, que alivio estoy cerca de la cafetería… no creo que esas cosas aparezcan allí

Cuando estoy un poco más cerca me doy cuenta de que todas las luces del edificio están apagadas, presiento que también llegaron aquí. Entro y veo que todos los que estaban allí estaban muertos

Adrián: ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?, creo que también llegaron hasta aquí… no me sorprende con esa velocidad ya debieron llegar a la ciudad… Hmph lo que me sorprende es como maté a ese otro

?: ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Qué mataste a uno de esos bicharracos?

Adrián: ¿Quién está ahí?

Veo como una persona llena de sangre sale del comedor de la cafetería

?: La pregunta es para ti mi querido amigo

Adrián: Soy Adrián, ¿y tú?

?: Soy Alexia, es un placer Adrián… Bueno ¿y cómo mataste a una de esas cosas?

Ella es pelirroja, de ojos verdes, un poco pequeña, con un cuerpo bien formado

Adrián: Bueno suelo de ir de cacería a menudo, vi uno de esos y lo maté con mi rifle… el problema es que son muy fuertes y muy rápidos

Alexia: si… aquí vinieron 3 de esos y arrasaron con todos excepto conmigo porque me encerré en el congelador, gracias al cielo estás aquí

Ella sin pensarlo me da un abrazo como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho. Parece que ver a muchas personas morir deja un gran trauma

Adrián: Esta bien, salgamos de esta pocilga

Alexia: Hey! Yo trabajo aquí… bueno trabajaba

Adrián: jajaja lo siento no quería ofenderte

Nos dirigimos a mi camioneta y ahí descansamos un poco.

Adrián: Y… ¿vives aquí?

Alexia: Si vivo en la ciudad, en un pequeño apartamento

Adrián: Aaaaa ya, ¿y tienes familia aquí?

Alexia: Solo ha venido mi hermano pequeño, hace 1 año que estamos aquí

Adrián: Jejeje un poco nuevos eh

Alexia: Si me encanta el aroma de este lugar, ¿y tú vives aquí?

Adrián: Desde que tenía memoria, mi padre era jefe del antiguo equipo alpha de los S.T.A.R.S

Alexia: Jijiji no soy muy aficionada de las armas, pero se utilizar una

Adrián: Jaja con que nos salió ruda la muchacha, a ver en la debajo de tu asiento hay una 9mm, tómala y trata de disparar a aquella botella –señalando una botella que estaba en una silla-

La mujer sale del auto y toma el 9mm. Se prepara para disparar como toda una profesional, respira profundo… BOOM. La botella se despedaza en mil pedazos

Adrián: Muy bien, ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor

Alexia: Jijiji, gracias eso se lo debo a mi hermano

Adrián: OK, creo que deberíamos irnos, puede que el arma alertara a esas cosas

Alexia: OK

Abordamos, nuevamente, el auto y me dispuse a dirigirnos hacia la ciudad para ver qué pasaba, ella asintió con la cabeza. Después de unas horas de llegamos a la ciudad…

Jejeje espero les halla gustado, este es mi primer fic así que espero sea de su agrado. Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer un fic de Naruto o de Megaman, todas las criticas están bienvenidas recuerden **"un gran poder conviene a una gran responsabilidad"**, así que utilicen su cerebro para hacer fics. Hasta la próxima


	2. Capítulo 2: El Hermano de Alexia

Sé que el hermano de Alexia tal vez sea un poco inesperado ya que nunca se dice en, la serie, si él tiene alguna hermana, pero en los fics todo se vale así que espero les guste y les recuerdo utilizo () para pensamientos, - - para acciones que lo disfruten y dejen reviews

**Capítulo 2: El Hermano de Alexia**

Ya llegamos a la ciudad y nos detenemos en un estacionamiento. Bajamos del auto para hablar con el personal.

Adrián: Señor disculpe, tiene un poco de agua

Señor: Si claro.

Adrián: -tragando- Aaahh delicioso, señor no ha visto por aquí algo extraño

Señor: ¿A qué te refieres con extraño?

Adrián: Parece que nos encontramos con unas extrañas criaturas que parecían humanos pero no tenían piel ni los ojos

Señor: Mire con todo respeto, deje de fumar marihuana eso es malo

Adrián: AAAHHH YO NI SIQUIERA FUMO! (Parece que no han llegado hasta aquí)

Alexia: Adrián vámonos ese hombre me está mirando de mala forma –señalando a un empleado-

Adrián: Está bien, ¿Dónde quieres ir?

Alexia: Podríamos ir a ver a mi hermano

Adrián: OK

Subimos nuevamente al auto y nos dirigimos a ir a con el hermano de Alexia. Después de unos minutos nos pusimos a hablar.

Alexia: Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Adrián: Tengo 21 años

Alexia Jijiji tienes los mismos que tiene mi hermano

Adrián: Jeje, ¿y tú cuantos tienes?

Alexia: Tengo 18

Adrián: Ahh con que eres la menor

Alexia: Jijiji si -sonriendo-

Adrián: Jeje, yo tenía un hermano, pero el murió cuando fue reclutado por la R.P.D

Alexia: Aaaww, ¿qué le pasó?

Adrián: Estaba en una misión de rescate, ya habían rescatado a 5 rehenes, cuando uno de los secuestradores vio a un compañero de mi hermano y le iba a disparar pero mi hermano se interpuso entre los disparos…

Alexia: Lo siento mucho, bueno ve el lado bueno, murió como todo un héroe

Adrián: Si él era mi ejemplo a seguir. Siempre me decía que fuera fuerte y que diera todo lo que pueda por mis amigos

Alexia: Jijiji ya llegamos

Nos bajamos frente a unos pequeños apartamentos. Alexia tocó la puerta como en clave, después alguien en el otro lado tocó de la misma forma para así Alexia dar el último toque en clave, por fin la puerta se abre.

El hombre que abrió la puerta era como de 1,80m, de cabello castaño lacio y con un buen físico.

Alexia: Carlos ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Carlos: ¿Qué estás diciendo solo fueron un par de horas?

Alexia: Para mí eso es una eternidad –abrazando a Carlos con mucha fuerza-

Carlos: Hay mi hermanita, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que en esta vida no solo existo yo?

Alexia: Nunca, eres todo para mí

Carlos: ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

Alexia: Ha sí, él es un amigo mío me salvó la vida

Carlos: Aaaah, un placer Carlos, Carlos Oliveira –levantando la mano en señal de saludo-

Adrián: -Estrechando la mano de Carlos- El placer es mío, Adrián, Adrián Rojas

Carlos: ¿Pero qué hacen afuera? Pasen

Entramos en el pequeño apartamento, estaba un poco desordenado, pero lo que más me gustaba era que tenía armas por todos lados y eso sería bueno si apareciera alguna de esas cosas.

Alexia: Hermano, tengo algo que decirte

Carlos: Haay NO ME DIGAS, estás embarazada de él y ahora vienes a pedirme dinero y que en un futuro te cuide a los niños mientras ustedes dos trabajan, YA TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE CUIDARAS, MALDITA SEA NO QUIERO CUIDAR MOCOSOS!

Alexia: -Roja como un tomate- Hermano, no digas eso, apenas y conozco a Adrián

Carlos: Aaaaaaah, perdón exageré un poco ¿qué me querías decir?

Alexia: Es que unas cosas muy extrañas atacaron la cafetería y mataron a muchas personas, parece que Adrián se ha enfrentado a una la mató. Tal vez sea algo increíble pero tienes que creerme

Carlos: Hmm, parece que los rumores son ciertos, en el trabajo escuché que unas "criaturas" escaparon de lo que parece ser un laboratorio subterráneo en las Montañas Arklay y que eran muy peligrosas…

Adrián: Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Carlos: Lo más preferible es que salgamos de aquí, no creo que sea una buena idea esperar a que la R.P.D haga algo

Alexia: ¿Enserio crees que deberíamos irnos?

Carlos: Si tal vez podamos irnos en auto o tal vez en…-BOOM-

Una explosión se escucha muy fuerte fuera del departamento y también muchos gritos de personas. Salimos a ver lo que era y había un auto en llamas pero, eso no era lo que me sorprendía sino que había gente COMIENDOSE a otras personas, había sangre por toda la calle, las personas gritaban y corrían, también habían de esas extrañas criaturas con grandes lenguas y también habían de esos perros que había visto en la calle hace un rato.

Carlos: Mierda, debemos irnos cuanto antes. Hermana tráeme todas las armas que encuentres y Adrián sube en el baño hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios tráelo

Dicho esto los dos hicimos lo que Carlos nos pidió

Cuando subí al baño, y agarré el botiquín, escuché unos cuantos disparos de escopeta. Bajé lo más rápido posible y atrapé un 9mm que me tiró Carlos.

Carlos: ¿Sabes usar una de esas? –Disparando con una escopeta-

Adrián: Si claro, ¿cuál es el plan matar hasta que nos quedemos sin munición? - disparando-

Carlos: No, la idea es despejar el camino para que llegues a tu auto y lo enciendas

Adrián: OK

Dicho esto me lancé hacia el tumulto de "zombis" mientras Alexia y Carlos me cubrían la espalda. Llego a mi auto y agarro las llaves rápidamente y lo enciendo y les hago una seña a los dos para que entren en él. Ya en auto me dispongo a pasarles por encima a las extrañas criaturas.

Adrián: Cómanse esto malditas criaturas del demonio, ¿Adónde vamos?

Alexia: Fuera de esta ciudad, obviamente

Carlos: No podríamos con el auto…

Alexia: ¿Por qué?

Carlos: Porque Me imagino que Umbrella está detrás de todo esto, así van a tratar de que esto se contenga de algún modo y creo no que dejen salir a nadie de la ciudad

Adrián: Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Carlos: Hay tres posibilidades: la primera es tratar de salir por un pequeño atajo por las montañas, la segunda es irnos por dentro de la ciudad, y la tercera, la que menos quiero, es irnos por las alcantarillas

Adrián: Entonces, ¿por donde es el atajo de las montañas?

Carlos: Por allá –Señalando un camino-

Dicho esto nos dispusimos a seguir el plan de Carlos. Parecía muy decidido a salir de ahí, no me sorprende la experiencia de Carlos es impresionante, el plan que elaboró para sacarnos del apartamento fue perfecto y eso que lo ideó en pocos segundos. Otra cosa que me interesa de él es que ya sabía de esas cosas y que tal vez ya las había visto… es un misterio saber de donde salieron…

Gracias por leer este fic es muy difícil tratar de hacerlo ideal para ustedes, pero igual me alegra hacerlos para su gusto y eso es lo que cuenta. Recuerden **"El trabajo duro vence al talento natural" **así que esfuércense en lo que más desean para así poder salir victorioso. Hasta la próxima

P.D: Gracias **fatty rose malfoy **por dejar el primer review y espera un poco ya estoy haciendo el de naruto, muy probablemente lo tenga listo para el jueves


	3. Capítulo 3: El Primer Error Fatal

Espero les guste este episodio viene de pura violencia y creo que el enemigo los sorprenderá

**Capítulo 3: El Primer Error Fatal**

Nos dirigimos al atajo por las montañas, aunque yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, iba a seguir el plan de Carlos. Después de unos minutos llegamos a unas pequeñas cabañas alejadas de la ciudad. Nos bajamos del auto para tratar de salir de esta pesadilla.

Adrián: Carlos, ¿estás seguro de que podemos salir por aquí?

Carlos: Si, creo que si encontramos un pequeño subterráneo en una de las cabañas podremos salir

Alexia: -Abrazando el brazo de Carlos- Tengo miedo hermano

Carlos: Sí ya lo sé, pero tienes que ser fuerte

Alexia: Gracias, jijiji

Adrián: Creo que deberíamos separarnos para ahorrar tiempo

Carlos: Tienes razón, tú revisa las de la derecha y nosotros las de la izquierda

Adrián: OK

Corrí rápidamente hacia las cabañas para encontrar el pasadizo subterráneo. Entré en la primera, era muy rústica y además todo estaba lleno de polvo, empiezo a buscar en todos lados pero, no lo encontré así que me dirijo hacia la segunda cabaña. Esta era un poco más moderna, tenía un televisor y muchos sillones, no importó cuanto busqué no lo encontré. Fui a la tercera y última cabaña, esta tenía algo muy diferente a las otras, esta tenía alguna especie de mecanismo para comunicarse en Clave Morse pero, solo eso tenía de especial todo lo demás estaba lleno de hojas inútiles, empiezo a buscar y encuentro una especie de manija en el suelo pero, cuando iba a jalarla, escucho un ruido muy conocido… me empiezo a alejar cuidadosamente, pero era muy tarde. Otra de esas cosas salió de golpe de la puerta, utilizó tanta fuerza que hizo que se me callera la pistola de las manos, la criatura mandó unos cuantos zarpazos que pude esquivar lo que no me había dado cuenta era de que solo era una distracción, luego veo como su lengua sujeta mi pié y lo empieza a arrastrar lentamente. No podía morir en ese instante, me agarré de la mesa donde estaba la máquina de Clave Morse con todas mis fuerzas, pero el extraño ser halaba con más fuerza a tal punto que hizo que quebrara la pata de la mesa, tomé la pata de la mesa que tenía unos cuantos clavos salidos en la parte superior y le di con todas mis fuerzas en la "cabeza". Me suelta el pié lo cual aprovecho y voy por el arma, ya la tengo, pero el ser me agarra otra vez del pié, esta vez tengo el arma en la mano así que le disparo 7 veces y con eso por fin muere.

Adrián: Uff, me estoy cansando de matar bolas de carne

En eso escucho otra vez como esas cosas estaban caminando en el pasadizo subterráneo así que le reviento las otras patas a la mesa y la pongo en el agujero del pasadizo. Las criaturas forcejean, pero yo pongo todas mis fuerzas, el problema es que me estaba quedando sin aliento. En eso llegan Carlos y Alexia, parecen haber escuchado los disparos, Carlos me ayuda a forcejear, pero Alexia tiene otro plan.

Alexia: Ya vengo chicos no tardo.

Adrián: Si, tomate tu tiempo (como si tuviéramos tiempo alguno)

Carlos: ¿Qué vas a hacer Alexia?

En eso escuchamos un sonido muy familiar, KASHL CLIC

Alexia: LOS DOS ALEJENSE DEL AGUJERO –con una granada en la mano-

Los dos rápidamente nos quitamos del agujero con la mesa en las manos para protegernos de la explosión…. BOOOMM. El agujero junto con esas cosas explotan en miles de pedazos, había sangre por todos lados y uno de los brazos de esas cosas calló en mis piernas.

Adrián: Jejeje buena esa Alexia

Alexia Jijiji, garcias pensé que así se rostizarían

Carlos: El problema es que no todos se rostizaron

Volvimos a ver al agujero. Vimos como una figura, literalmente humana, salía del agujero con una gabardina verde, era enorme, calvo, su color de piel era como si estuviera muerta estaba casi verde, al principio pensamos que era un sobreviviente.

Adrián: Señor, ¿está bien?

?: …..

Adrián: ¿Señor?

?: …. AAAARRRGGG

El gigante nos mandó un gran golpe, a tal grado que me lanzó fuera de la cabaña, su fuerza era impresionante más fuerte que la de las cosas esas sin piel. Me levanto muy agitado, siento como si mis costillas se estuvieran haciendo más adentro, no puedo soportar el dolor me agarro le abdomen en señal de dolor. Veo como Carlos sale de la misma manera de la cabaña…. Pero pienso en algo más

Adrián: …..ALEXIA

Salgo corriendo como si fuera un corredor olímpico, tal vez nosotros podamos soportar un golpe de esos por nuestra condición física pero Alexia sería incapaz de soportar uno de esos. Entro en la cabaña y me abalanzo contra el gran ser justo antes de que le diera una patada a Alexia, el ser cae junto conmigo, él trata de golpearme pero yo soy un poco más rápido que él y esquivo el ataque, veo que viene otro el cual no puedo esquivar y caigo en el agujero en este había toneladas de munición y gasolina y… la única forma de destruir a ese monstruo era explotando el lugar. Me reviso las bolsas del pantalón y encuentro una larga cuerda y un encendedor, estaba muy cerca de un tanque así que pongo la cuerda en el tanque y antes de encenderla digo:

Adrián: CARLOS, ALEXIA VOY A EXPLOTAR ESTE LUGAR LLEVENSE MI AUTO YO LOS ALCANZARÉ LUEGO

Dicho esto enciendo la cuerda y me dispongo a luchar contra el enorme ser, calculando tengo un minuto para inmovilizar al ser y salir de ahí. La pelea comienza… me lanzo sobre él pero el ser esquiva el ataque, lo que él no sabía es que yo iba a agarrar una escopeta que estaba atrás de él, con la escopeta en la mano le empiezo a disparar en las piernas, pero parece no dar resultado, ahora le empiezo a disparar en el tórax y lo hago dar unos pasos atrás, pero esto tampoco da resultado, me dispongo a dispararle en la cara y con solo un disparo lo hace retorcerse del dolor aprovecho y trato de salir del lugar pero, él solo estaba fingiendo como si supiera lo que iba a hacer, él me lanza una patada y me estrello contra una de las paredes del pasadizo. Entonces un milagro ocurrió, debajo de mí había un lanzagranadas con solo dos cargas, me levanto con las fuerzas que me quedan y le disparo en las piernas, el ser cae de rodillas pero trata de levantarse e inmediatamente le disparo en el tórax haciendo que el ser se quede clavado en una de las paredes aprovecho y salgo de la cabaña y me tiro al piso, "al estilo Hollywood", y me vuelvo a levantar pero siento algo en mi brazo.

Adrián: AAAHHHG –tocándose el brazo- MALDITA SEA ESCOMBRO DEL DEMONIO

Un escombro de la cabaña se me había insertado en el brazo, era un gran pedazo de madera

Adrián: HIJO DE TU P… AAAHHHG –sacándose el escombro del brazo izquierdo- AHHH

Mucha sangre empieza a salir de la herida, rápidamente me arranco un pedazo de mi camisa y hago un pequeño torniquete. Pienso un poco el plan de Carlos y me decido a seguir mi camino.

Voy camino a la ciudad y me pregunto si Alexia y Carlos están bien… Tal vez en este instante estén fuera de la ciudad… debo apresurarme si quiero alcanzarlos. Creo que si entro en alguna casa encuentre un botiquín. Pienso entrar en una casa, que al parecer estaba abandonada, mato a unos cuantos zombis que estaban en la puerta y entro. Ya adentro veo que algo se mueve y me pongo alerta. Detrás de un sillón sale un hombre pequeño, de pelo negro crespo, de unos 30 y tanto de años con una bata de laboratorio con el logo de UMBRELLA CO.

Hombre: No no dispares, aún no soy uno de ellos

Adrián: Aaaahh si, lo siento ahora hay que estar alerta en todas partes

Hombre: jjaajja, pensé que eras una clase de asesino

Adrián: ¿Quién pensaría que alguien quisiera matar personas en vez de ayudarlas?

Hombre: Creo que yo, jeje mi nombre es Peter Huston, un placer

Adrián: Mi nombre es Adrián Rojas, también es un gusto

Peter: Parece que sabes mucho de armas y…. Dios mío estás herido… ¿te han mordido?

Adrián: No, solo que un maldito escombro se me insertó en el brazo cuando una cabaña explotó detrás de mí

Peter: Que alivio, si alguna de esas cosas te muerde te conviertes en uno de ellos

Adrián: Gracias por la información, ¿trabajas para Umbrella?

Peter: Trabajaba, parece ser que ellos dejaron que un virus llamado T-Virus saliera de uno de nuestro laboratorios y como no lo pueden contener nos van a dejar morir aquí

Adrián: (como había dicho Carlos)

Peter: Así que creo que debemos trabajar junto para poder salir de aquí

Adrián: Estoy de acuerdo

Brevemente le explico el plan de Carlos a Peter y nos disponemos a seguirlo…

Gracias por seguir leyendo este fic le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y creo que por ahora voy bien. Recuerden "**Si tu enemigo es débil, conquístalo. Si tu enemigo es fuerte, únete a él. Si tu enemigo es Chuck Norris, estás muerto"** así que deja reviews sino Chuck Norris aparecerá detrás de ustedes y les dará una patada voladora

P.D: para mañana postearé mi nueva historia de Naruto "Ojalá Se Fijara En Mí" así que estén al tanto


	4. Capítulo 4: La Segunda Equivocación

Hola otra vez, gracias por seguir viendo este fic que por ahora está tomando forma y que todavía faltan muchos capítulos por ver. Espero les guste este capítulo y creo que este y el siguiente capítulo viene con puura VIOLENCIA, por favor dejen reviews.

**Capítulo 4: La Segunda Equivocación**

Peter me ayuda a curarme la herida del brazo y nos ponemos de acuerdo con un plan de escape para salir de la pequeña casa. El plan es abrir la puerta lanzar uno de los muebles para distraer a los zombis y salir del lugar hacia un auto deportivo, que era del científico.

Adrián: ¿Listo?

Peter: Listo…

Adrián: 1…2…3 AHORA!

Peter: …-corriendo- AAAAHHH

Adrián: ¿Qué estás haciendo? la idea es que corras hacia el auto

Peter: TENGO MIEDO-siendo mordido por varios zombis- AAAHH

Adrián: Demonios, sé que no es mi estilo dejar a alguien atrás, pero si voy también me atraparán y no serviría de nada

Lo siento en el alma, dejar a un compañero atrás es muy doloroso, aun así sea de conocerlo unos minutos, ver morir a un compañero en las manos de esas cosas es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Voy hacia el auto y entro en él, el problema es que no tengo las llaves y sería un suicidio tratar de salir del auto. Ya no sé qué hacer, aún tengo mi escopeta con dos cartuchos.

Adrián: Hmm…-pensando- ¡lo tengo!

Rápidamente busco los cables del auto deportivo para encender el auto, creo que si los corto y los uno lo podré encender. Los zombis siguen balanceando el auto de un lado a otro para buscar la forma de sacarme, pero ya es muy tarde he unido los cables y sorprendentemente el auto enciende. Me dirijo a la comisaría de policía para encontrarme con Alexia y Carlos. Llego después de unos minutos.

Adrián: Vaya, la comisaría es muy grande parece una mansión y eso que la veo desde afuera

La comisaría es muy grande, desde fuera de ella se ven unos cuantos zombis pero son muy fáciles de esquivar. Los esquivo y llego al portón de la comisaría… pero al llegar me quedo perplejo con lo que veo… es una especie de criatura mucho más diferente a las otras, esta es igual al monstruo de la cabaña solo que un poco más alto y con una gabardina negra, también parece como si lo hubieran reconstruido porque tenía unas cuantas grapas en la cabeza y su cara estaba completamente desfigurada, con costos y se le reconocía que era una persona. La criatura estaba peleando con una mujer que al parecer tenía una gran capacidad para esquivar los ataques del monstruo y a la vez golpearlo o dispararle. Después de unos minutos se ve que la mujer está un poco cansada pero la criatura está como normal, si fuera un entrenamiento militar, cuando el monstruo ve esto agarra un Lanzacohetes del suelo que al parecer no cualquiera podía usarlo.

Adrián: ¿Qué ahora pueden usar armas? Esto es el colmo

Monstruo: AAAAAGGGRRR… STARS

Adrián: ¿E…e…él…dijo STARS?

El monstruo va a disparar ninguno de los dos podría salir vivo si le daba a la mujer de pelo castaño, pero esto no le parecía importar a la criatura. Rápidamente pienso en qué hacer y hago algo estúpido.

Adrián: Hey, maldito monstruo -poniéndose en posición de tiro-, trágate esto… BOOM

Le disparo al monstruo en las piernas y parece que se desbalancea y dispara erróneamente lo cual destruye una costado de una tienda, pero eso fue lo estúpido tratar de intervenir en la pelea pues ahora la criatura viene por mí. El monstruo me apunta con el Lanzacohetes y dice nuevamente: "STARS" y dispara… mi pensamiento rápido fue lo que me salvó, me lancé detrás de un auto, lo bueno es que destruyó solo el portón de la comisaría y no el auto. Pero nuevamente estoy en problemas, veo como el monstruo levanta el auto con sus dos manos y trata de patearme pero la mujer lo golpea en las piernas y hace que el monstruo se desbalancee y vuelva a ver a la mujer.

?: Rápido, agarra el Lanzacohetes

Adrián: Entendido

Rápidamente corro hacia el Lanzacohetes y trato de levantarlo, pero es muy pesado, a lo que puedo levantar de él lo pongo recostado en una baranda de la comisaría y me pongo en posición.

Adrián: ESCONDETE

?: -escondiéndose detrás de un pilar- DISPARA

Adrián: Esta vez, vas a morir… BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Le doy directamente al monstruo y es tan grande el impacto que lo onda expansiva hace que me caiga. El monstruo está en el suelo en llamas, pero no hay ninguna señal de vida, me levanto para mirar más de cerca y efectivamente no podía haber salido de esa explosión.

?: Uff, gracias, de no ser por ti hubiera muerto

Adrián: No hay problema, entre sobrevivientes nos ayudamos

?: Jajaja, y pensé que ya no quedaban hombres amables en esta ciudad, Jill Valentine es un placer

Adrián: Jeje, Adrián Rojas, también es un placer para mí… espera… ¿tú eres del equipo STARS?

Jill: Efectivamente, era miembro del equipo STARS, pero creo que yo soy la única que queda

Adrián: No sé si… Tal vez…

Jill: ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Adrián: ¿Conociste a mi hermano Alex Rojas?

Jill: Hmm, (el hombre que salvo a Kevin) si lo conocí, él fue quien salvó a Kevin Ryman, él era uno de los pocos hombres que consideraba buenos

Adrián: Aaah… Alex…

Jill: Sé que debió ser muy doloroso perder a tu hermano, pero debes ser fuerte y seguir adelante… mira para devolverte el favor de salvarme te voy a dar esto -saca unos cuantos cartuchos de escopeta de su bolsa-

Adrián: Gracias, creo que te pareces mucho a mi hermano, siempre apoyándome

Jill: Jajaja, bien creo que me voy tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, nos vemos… aaa se me olvidó algo –me da un beso en la mejilla- siéntete afortunado, no le doy un beso cualquiera

Adrián: Jejeje, bu…bueno, nos vemos

Con este acto me dispongo a buscar a Carlos y Alexia dentro de la comisaría. Entro y como se ve desde afuera también se ve por dentro muy grande. Mientras recargo mi escopeta, veo que alguien se asoma por detrás de un mostrador.

Adrián: -apuntando- ¿Quién eres?

Alexia: ADRIÁN-me abraza muy fuerte- gracias por venir tenía mucho miedo

Adrián: Jeje, también me gusto verte, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Alexia: Fue arriba a buscar algo de munición y revisar algo, me dijo que me quedara aquí esperándote

Adrián: OK, vamos a buscarlo puede que esté en peligro

Alexia: OK

Vamos directo hacia las escaleras, nos encontramos unos cuantos zombis en los pasillos pero eran tan pocos que era fácil esquivarlos. Por fin llegamos a las escaleras las subimos y cuándo estábamos en el segundo piso escuché algo muy familiar…

?: AAAAAAGGGRRR… STARS

Alexia: -me agarra el brazo- ¿Qué fue eso?

Adrián: Creo que deberíamos correr, eso no es algo bueno que digamos

Corremos tan rápido como podemos y llegamos a una sala que a la par de la puerta decía: "Special Tactics And Rescue Squad" Entramos…

Adrián: Algo está mal…

Alexia: ¿Dónde está Carlos?...

Jeje, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y también que les sorprendiera con Jill y Némesis, para aclarar Jill no va a aparecer muy seguido pero de fijo va a volver y también Némesis así que estén pendientes. Recuerden **"****Una de las ventajas de las buenas acciones es la de elevar el alma y disponerla a hacer otras mejores****"** y otra cosa si no dejan reviews escucharán un: **"DETRÁS DE TI IMBECIL" **y les dirá la pantalla GAME OVER. Hasta la próxima


	5. Capítulo 5: 3 Strike ¡Estás Fuera!

Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar, es que se me había caído la laptop y tuve muuuuuuuuchos problemas y al final tuve que ahorrar para comprarme otra computadora, pero ya sin más preámbulos el siguiente capítulo

**Capítulo 5: 3° Strike… ¡Estás Fuera!**

Adrián: ¿No dijiste que Carlos estaba aquí?

Alexia: -asustada- Sí, él me dijo que iba a estar aquí

Adrián: ¿Y entonces adonde se fue?

Alexia: No lo sé…

?: AAARRRGGG… STARS

Adrián: Demonios, debemos salir de aquí ENSEGUIDA

Alexia: Pero, ¿y Carlos?

Adrián: Sé que esto debe ser muy doloroso para ti Alexia, pero debemos irnos de aquí, te prometo que si salimos de esta buscaremos a tu hermano –tomando las manos de Alexia-

Alexia: Esta bien, es una promesa

Nos disponemos a salir de inmediato de la comisaría por una de las ventanas que había en el corredor. Cuando salimos veo aquella cosa que había atacado a Jill, pero estaba intacta como si no le hubiera pasado nada, agarro mi escopeta y destrozo una ventana para después agarrar la mano de Alexia y saltar hacia unos arbustos que, por alguna razón, estaban puestos justo donde caímos. Salimos corriendo evadiendo unos cuantos zombis y llegamos a una especie de cuarto de energía.

Adrián: Uff, eso estuvo cerca

Alexia: Gracias, por ser tan valiente me salvaste la vida una vez más

Adrián: -rascándose la cabeza- No hay de qué, solo actué rápidamente

Alexia: Bueno, vamos a buscar a mi hermano

Adrián: (es probable que aún esté en la comisaría, pero también es posible que se haya ido) Bueno, creo que deberíamos buscar por los alrededores, si se fue debería estar cerca

Alexia: Sí

En el pequeño cuarto, misteriosamente, hay munición para mi escopeta y también para un 9mm así que las tomo y salimos cuidadosamente de ahí, tratando de no llamar la atención. Después de caminar unas cuadras vemos que hay una gran multitud de zombis, así que rodeamos por unos callejones, llegamos a un restaurante.

Adrián: Alexia, quédate aquí y yo iré a ver si hay algún peligro

Alexia: OK

Entro al restaurante silenciosamente, reviso la cocina y no hay nada, reviso la oficina del gerente y tampoco hay peligro, al revisar el comedor veo que alguien se mueve por debajo de una mesa así que apunto con mi escopeta.

Adrián: ¿Quién está ahí? Si no respondes te disparo

Carlos: Hey, ¿es así como saludas a tus amigos?

Adrián: ¡Carlos!, idiota dejaste a Alexia en la comisaría esperándome

Carlos: No, yo le dije a Alexia que se quedara en el piso de abajo para vigilar y que después de unos cinco minutos que viniera a este restaurante, porque yo tenía algo que hacer

Alexia: -saliendo del mostrador- Jijiji, es cierto –con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-

Adrián: Alexia, sabes que pudiste haber muerto, si yo no hubiera llegado ya no existirías

Carlos: Si, fue muy desconsiderado de tu parte quedarte en la comisaría

Alexia: -casi llorando- lo siento, yo solo quería esperar a Adrián

Adrián: -abrazando a Alexia- Ok ok, no llores ya sé que me estabas esperando. Pero si tu hermano te dice que hagas algo lo tendrás que hacer

Alexia: Si, lo que tú digas

Carlos: Bueno ya basta de boberías, tenemos que ver cómo salir de esta ciudad, aquí bajo de esta mesa hay un mapa de la ciudad pero no lo puedo alcanzar

Adrián: Déjame ver si yo puedo….. ¡Ja! Lo tengo –con un papel en la mano-

Carlos: Bien hecho, déjame verlo… hmm creo que podemos 2 opciones más, pero están más lejos que los otros lugares

Adrián: No importa, mientras salgamos de esta pesadilla todo está bien

Carlos: Bien, uno es una fábrica que está a la par del zoológico y la otra es por el cementerio de la ciudad, creo que deberíamos ir al cementerio primero

Adrián: Bien, en marcha

De repente se escucha un gran golpe que al parecer venía de la puerta trasera del restaurante. Veo entre el polvo una figura muy conocida.

?: AAAARRRRGGGG… STARS

Carlos: ¿Qué está haciendo Nemesis aquí?

Adrián: ¿Ya conoces a esta cosa?

Carlos: Si en una de las transmisiones que escuché en la radio de la comisaría escuché que Umbrella lo soltó para eliminar a todos los miembros del equipo STARS, pero al perecer también está eliminando a los otros sobrevivientes

Nemesis: AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

Carlos: ¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, ENSEGUIDA!

La criatura una vez más tiene su imponente y muy pesado lanzacohetes, se pone en posición de disparo y grita nuevamente: "AAAAAAARRRGGG"

Adrián: (Debemos hacer algo rápido…. ¡lo tengo!, necesito una distracción así Alexia y Carlos podrán escapar) EEEYYY, POR AQUÍ

Carlos: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Adrián: Carlos lo voy a distraer, ustedes dos salgan de este sitio de inmediato

Alexia: -casi llorando- Pero Adrián, ¡ESO ES UN SUICIDIO, NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS!

Adrián: -abrazando a Alexia- No te preocupes, volveré por ti, lo prometo

Alexia: -llorando- NO, ESA COSA TE MATARÁ

Adrián: Alexia… confía en mí, además Carlos estará a tu lado, no tienes por qué preocuparte

Alexia: -secándose las lágrimas- bueno pero tienes que volver

Carlos: Bueno Adrián, te esperamos en la entrada del cementerio

Adrián: OK, ahora corran

Carlos y Alexia salen del lugar corriendo mientras que Nemesis destruía el mostrador del restaurante.

Los escombros vuelan por los aires y el polvo no deja mucha visión, así que me dispongo a esconderme en la cocina, exactamente, a la par del lavaplatos. Nemesis me sigue buscando, por mientras yo estoy tratando de alcanzar una válvula de gas que está detrás del horno. Por fin la alcanzo y la arranco para dejar salir el gas, lo malo es que alerté a Nemesis, este se lanza de inmediato hacia mí. Me levanto rápidamente y me pongo en posición de tiro, pero Nemesis ya estaba muy adelantado y me da un golpe que hace que me golpee contra la pared y caiga al suelo sin aire. Me cuesta levantarme, pero lo hago. Nuevamente Nemesis se lanza sobre mí, esta vez lo esquivo dando una vuelta hacia la derecha. Rápidamente termino arrojar al suelo los demás tanques de gas que estaban a la par del horno y corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia la puerta del restaurante, tomo una mesa y la pongo de un lado, como si fuera una barricada. Nemesis termina de lamentarse y me mira y, otra vez, se lanza contra mí. Me pongo en posición de tiro, pero mi blanco no es Nemesis, sino los tanques de gas que están tirados por toda la cocina…. Tomo aire, tomo mi escopeta firmemente y, en un momento épico, aprieto el gatillo. Como pensé los tanques explotan de tal manera que todo el lugar es ahora un desierto. Yo salgo volando fuera del lugar. Después de unos minutos me levanto en la calle.

Adrián: -tomando la escopeta- Uuuff, no creo que Nemesis haya salido con vida de esa explosión –agarrándose el brazo izquierdo- Auch, mi brazo

Mi brazo tenía una herida abierta por un pedazo de madera de la mesa que utilicé de "escudo". Lo saco de mi brazo y de inmediato salgo corriendo del lugar, pues con semejante explosión los zombis iban a venir al lugar. Entro en una pequeña tienda de electrodomésticos que estaba al frente del restaurante. Cuando entro en la tienda me llevo una gran sorpresa.

Adrián: Aaaahhh, me duele mucho el brazo…-mirando por la ventana- ¡NO PUEDE SER, ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Nemesis: AAAARRGGGGGGHH

Veo como la criatura sale de todos los escombros, como si la explosión no le hubiera afectado en nada. Este toma de nuevo su Lanzacohetes y me vuelve a buscar. Por fin me encuentra y dispara hacia la tienda y destruye toda la parte de frontal del edificio. En una acción desesperada, me veo obligado a correr al segundo piso. Pero, sigo teniendo muy mala suerte, en el segundo piso hay muchos zombis y esquivarlos a todos sería imposible y si le disparo a uno los otros se vendrán me encima. Se me acaba el tiempo y no tengo muchas probabilidades de salir vivo…. Creo que éste es mi fin….

JAJAJA hace muuuucho tiempo que no vuelvo a hacer fics, pero creo que no he perdido el toque. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, en lo personal me gusta mucho la pelea con Nemesis. Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero ahora estoy de vuelta y les prometo seguir haciendo fics y también seguiré el fic de Naruto que estoy haciendo. Bueno gracias por ver este capítulo y espero que lo sigan viendo se despide **RENEGADO666 **y recuerden: **"Todos y cada uno de vosotros estáis preparados para morir por la causa, pero mi trabajo es garantizar que todos sobreviváis…" (Chris Redfield)**


	6. Capítulo 6: La Esperanza

Bueno aquí RENEGADO666 con otro cap de mi fic de RE, espero que les guste y por favor dejen reviews

**Capítulo 6: La Esperanza es lo ÚLTIMO que se pierde**

Estoy en una situación muy difícil y no tengo muchas opciones de salir vivo. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, Nemesis me sigue buscando en el primer piso, lo bueno es que los zombis no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia. Camino un poco rápido hacia uno de los pasillos con menos zombis y trato de matarlos con la culata de mi escopeta (dándoles un fuerte golpe en la cabeza) para no alertar a los otros. Mato 5 con la misma técnica y me dispongo a ponerme en una posición de tiro de rodilla, el cual consiste en poner la pierna derecha (más específicamente la rodilla) en el suelo y la pierna izquierda inclinada (dándole apoyo a mi brazo izquierdo para mayor control sobre el arma, esta posición la utilizan más con rifles de francotirador, pero con escopeta también sirve), mirando siempre hacia las escaleras para saber cuándo Nemesis subiera al segundo piso. Mientras pienso en cómo salir del edificio.

Adrián: (Vi una puerta detrás del mostrador de este piso… el problema es que no sé si es un armario o si es una puerta que da al callejón… y si fuera al callejón no sé cuántos zombis hay afuera… MALDICIÓN… no sé qué hacer….. También podría salir por una de las ventanas, el problema es que las ventanas están muy cerca de estos zombis y si me acerco a ellos no podría acabar con todos y Nemesis se daría cuenta que estoy en el segundo piso….. hmm no tengo muchas opciones y las que tengo son muy arriesgadas)

Sigo sin tener muchas probabilidades de salir del edificio y se me acaba el tiempo. Nemesis ha empezado a gruñir de desesperación por no encontrarme. Pero noto algo extraño, parece ser que a los zombis no les afectan los gruñidos de Nemesis… es como si no estuviera ahí. Sigo pensando en un plan.

Adrián: (Si pudiera conseguir una distracción para estos zombis podría tener un pequeño tiempo para escapar por una de las ventanas… tal vez… si de alguna forma pudiera mantener el gatillo de mi 9mm apretado para que dispare sin control los zombis irían a verlo y no notaran cuando salga por la ventana, pero esto implicaría perder mi arma… Aaahh no me importa el arma, me importa mi vida)

Busco algo con lo que pueda mantener el gatillo apretado y encuentro una pequeña banda de goma, la corto y la amarro de forma que mantenga el gatillo presionado, ya tengo todo listo lo único que tengo que hacer es quitar el seguro y arrojar el arma lo más lejos posible de las ventanas.

Adrián: -en una posición como si fuera a lanzar una pelota de beisball- tomen esto MALDITOS

Lanzo el arma sin seguro hacia las escaleras e inmediatamente me escondo detrás de unas cajas. El arma da disparos descontroladamente y alerta a todos los zombis, los cuales se dirigen hacia el arma, pero Nemesis también se alertó, así que con su Lanzacohetes disparó hacia la parte trasera del edificio. Cuando todos los zombis bajaron al primer piso, corrí hasta las ventanas y las destrocé con mi escopeta, Nemesis ya sabía que yo estaba en el segundo piso y corrió hasta las escaleras, escuchaba como daba pasos fuertes por las escaleras. Debía apresurarme, Nemesis, prácticamente, estaba detrás de mí. Me fijé afuera y no había ningún zombi, solo había unos cuantos coches y un poste de luz semi- caído, pero no había una manera de salir, la única forma era saltando desde la ventana hasta uno de los coches que estaban cerca del edificio, el problema es que si me tiraba por la ventana me iba a hacer mucho daño y hasta era probable que muriera en el intento, aunque saliera vivo era probable que me quebrara una pierna y así sería imposible irme.

Estoy en un camino sin salida, Nemesis está en el segundo piso y yo estoy al final del pasillo. La imponente criatura se me queda viendo a los ojos y se queda al borde de las escaleras, al parecer había re- matado a todos los zombis, pues ninguno se mostraba alrededor y Nemesis estaba cubierto en sangre.

Adrián: Jaja, al menos me quitaste un peso de encima

Nemesis: -mirada fija- HHMMRR

Adrián: No tengo opción, tendré que pelear de nuevo contigo, pero esta vez las cartas están a tu favor… lo que sé y por lo que voy a pelear es solo por una razón, -poniéndome en posición de tiro- le prometí a Alexia que iba a volver, -recargando escopeta- ¡Y PIENSO CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA!

Nemesis: AAAAARGGGHH -corriendo-

Nemesis se lanza sobre mí como lo hiso en el restaurante, solo que esta vez se veía decidido a cumplir su misión. Ya sabía la estrategia de Nemesis y él también sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero él no estaba preparado para lo que iba a hacer.

Nemesis se pone en una posición de tacleada y, en un movimiento rápido, doy un giro hacia la izquierda. Nemesis se detiene con todas sus fuerzas y se tira hacia atrás con las dos manos juntas, ya esperaba algo parecido así que le disparé en la pierna izquierda, haciendo que Nemesis se desestabilizara y no pudiera darme el golpe. Nemesis queda a una altura media por el impacto del disparo y éste se lamenta un poco, aprovecho le doy otro disparo en la cabeza. Nemesis cae al suelo y se queda callado un pequeño tiempo, finalmente se comienza a levantar y trato de impedirlo dándole otro disparo en la cabeza, pero no le afecta a Nemesis… ahora cuando la verdadera pelea comienza.

Nemesis se levanta muy rápido y me da una gran patada en el estómago, quedo sin aire, caigo al suelo de rodillas y por poco pierdo la consciencia, trato de levantarme, pero me duele mucho el abdomen. Mientras me lamento, Nemesis me levanta del cuello para darme un puñetazo en la cara y lanzarme contra la pared. Quedo en suelo, apenas estoy recuperando el aliento, nuevamente, Nemesis me toma del cuello y me levanta, pero esta vez solo me asfixia.

Adrián: (No…me…..rendiré…mi…promes…a)

En un momento desesperado busco al con lo que pueda golpear a Nemesis, por fin encuentro lo que parece ser una licuadora y le doy en la cabeza a Nemesis, esto no parece afectarle. Empiezo a buscar otra cosa y encuentro un pedazo de vidrio y se lo inserto en una mano, Nemesis me suelta y recupero el aliento, pero él me vuelve a dar una patada en el estómago y me deja a sus pies.

Adrián: (si…..sigo…así….me…va….a…matar)

Nemesis se lamenta un poco de la cortada y vuelve a lanzarse contra mí. Trata de darme otra patada, pero la esquivo y me levanto rápido, el vuelve a dar otro puñetazo y me da en la espalda, pero trato de no caer porque mi objetivo es volver por mi escopeta. Corro hacia donde estaba mi escopeta pero Nemesis me alcanza y me da en una pierna, pierdo la estabilidad y caigo al suelo. A lo más que puedo me arrastro, estoy a unos 2 metros de mi escopeta pero Nemesis vio lo que quería hacer y pateó la escopeta unos cuantos metros más y trata de patearme otra vez, la esquivo dando un par de vueltas hacia la derecha y me trato de levantar pero Nemesis me da un doble-puñetazo para no dejar que me levantara.

Estoy al límite… no puedo más… la cosa se puso más difícil de lo que esperaba.

Nemesis me vuelve a levantar del cuello para volver a asfixiarme. Empiezo a desistir, estoy muy débil como para seguir luchando, pienso en lo que esta criatura podría hacer con los demás, pienso en cómo se podría acabar con él… pero en lo último que pienso es en Alexia.

Adrián: (Lo siento mucho Alexia… te fallé… él es muy fuerte… espero y me perdones por no cumplir mi promesa)

Estoy tratando de no cerrar los ojos, pero la presión es muy fuerte…

De repente escucho una voz muy familiar

Jill: Parece que es la hora de devolverte el favor que me hiciste -con un M4A1 en las manos-

Jill empieza a disparar en las piernas a Nemesis, este me suelta y cae al mismo tiempo. También estoy cayendo por lo débil que estoy, pero Jill me agarra y me deja a un lado. Jill sigue disparando a Nemesis en todas partes hasta que acaba con la munición que quedaba en el rifle de asalto, mientras Jill recarga, Nemesis se pone de pie y trata de golpear a Jill, pero ella se agacha y le da una patada en el pecho, haciendo que Nemesis retrocediera un poco. Jill termina de recargar el M4A1 y sigue disparando a Nemesis hasta que cae al suelo lleno de agujeros de balas de 5.56mm en todo el cuerpo, sangre morada-azul brota de las heridas de bala de Nemesis este no se mueve ni hace nada, pero Jill se termina el cartucho de rifle en él.

Jill: Ja, ya no eres tan rudo como antes mi querido Nemesis-recargando M4A1-

Adrián: -levantándome-Hmm, gracias al cielo… viniste… pensé que…

Jill: ¡Ni lo menciones!, no quiero escuchar algo así de alguien como tú-ayudándome a levantarme- tu luchaste solo contra Nemesis y eso es algo que admiro de ti

Adrián: ¿Qué?, ¿Que sé cómo suicidarme con estilo?

Jill: Jajaja, no tonto, que eres muy valiente… eso es algo que los hombres de ahora no tienen

Adrián: Jejeje, gracias por el cumplido

Jill en un movimiento inesperado e inoportuno me abraza fuertemente

Jill: Sé por lo que has pasado y quiero que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo

Adrián: Jeje, gracias… auch

Jill: -dejando de abrazarme- perdón, creo que me pasé

Adrián: -tomando mi escopeta-JAJAJA…auch

Jill: ¿De qué te ries?

Adrián: Ya entendí el término de que el amor duele… auch-agarrándome el brazo-

Jill: -cruzada de brazos-¿Quieres decir que te gusto?

Adrián: JAJA, no, quiero decir que yo te gusto

Jill: -sonrojada- Jaja, no te creas TAN afortunado

Adrián: Jeje, creo que dí en el… ¡CUIDADO!

Nemesis se había levantado cuando no lo vimos y en una acción rápida le disparo en la cabeza y se tambalea, Jill está agachada y la aparto pues Nemesis la iba a patear. Logro quitar a Jill y esquivar la patada, Nemesis trata de darme un puñetazo y yo le doy otro disparo en la cabeza, pero es tarde, me vuelve a golpear en el estómago y los dos caemos al suelo. Pierdo el conocimiento.

Despierto en un sofá, Jill se levanta de una silla y viene hacia mí…

CONTINUARÁ…

JAJA un nuevo capítulo de esta serie que ya tiene una buena trama, espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews, eso ayuda mucho. Los dejaré otra vez con la duda, ¿qué pasará con Adrián?, ¿qué pasará con Alexia y Carlos?, ¿Podrán salir de este infierno? Véanlo en el próximo capítulo de Dragon Ball… perdón de Adrián El Sobreviviente No Conocido. ¿Recuerdan esto?: _**"Es-estoy encantado de haberte co-conocido... yo... yo te a-amo... C-Claire". Steve Burnside antes de morir (para mí, una de las muertes más dolorosas de los juegos de Resident Evil)**_


	7. Capítulo 7: ¿Zona Segura?

Hoolaa, aquí RENEGADO666 con otro capítulo de este fic que aún le falta mucho por recorrer. Espero les guste y por favor dejen reviews

**Capítulo 7: ¿Zona Segura?**

Despierto en una habitación pequeña, con un sofá, un escritorio y un estante lleno de artículos de botánica. Tengo vendado totalmente el brazo, una parte del abdomen y mi pierna derecha. Jill se levanta de una silla y viene hacia mí.

Jill: Ja, eres un tipo duro de matar, me alegra que hayas despertado

Adrián: Aaaauu, ¿cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

Jill: Como unas 2 horas ¿por qué la pregunta?

Adrián: -levantándome- Hmm, necesito irme, y rápido

Jill: Tranquilo vaquero -sujetándome- no te puedes ir aún

Adrián: Pero, mis amigos me esperan en el cementerio

Jill: Tal vez ellos te estén esperando, pero tú no puedes salir en este estado cariño

Adrián: -levantándome bruscamente- ¡NO ME IMPORTA!, NECESITO IR, CARLOS Y ALEXIA ME ESTÁN ESPERANDO

Jill: ¿Dijiste Carlos?

Adrián: Si, Carlos Oliveira

Jill: Oohh, no te preocupes yo iré por él y por Alexia

Adrián: ¿Enserio?, pero ellos están allá porque Carlos dice que ahí hay una salida de la ciudad

Jill: Yo iré a ver como están las cosas, volveremos por ti en unos minutos

Adrián: No, yo iré contigo –caigo nuevamente en el sofá- ¡AAAAHH!

Jill: No Adrián, tú te quedarás aquí y me esperaras ¿entendido?

Adrián: Está bien, pero déjame mi escopeta… tal vez la necesite

Jill: Ok, ahí tienes un poco de munición por si las cosas se ponen complicadas

Jill sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. Me quedo sentado en el sofá pensando algunas cosas

Adrián: (Hmm… ¿cómo estarán Carlos y Alexia?... ¿y qué pasó con Nemesis?... la verdad debería mirar un poco los alrededores, solo para ver cómo está la situación)

Me levanto del sofá y voy hacia el escritorio y agarro la munición, mi escopeta y un cuchillo que estaba en el estante de la derecha. Me dispongo a abrir un poco la puerta para ver un poco… hay mucha calma, como la calma que había en las montañas, es una calma que te hace sentir nervioso y alerta a la vez. Salgo un poco para ver mejor y no hay ni un solo zombi, tampoco hay de esas criaturas que tienen una enorme lengua. Es solo una gran calle sin nada en especial.

Camino unas dos cuadras y sigo sin ver nada. Es como si alguien se hubiera llevado a todos los zombis. Ya he caminado unas 5 cuadras y a los 300 metros veo una central de Umbrella Co. y me dispongo a entrar en ella. Casi llegando a la entrada veo muchos zombis en el suelo, unos degollados, otros con la cabeza volteada hacia atrás y algunos hasta desmembrados pero ninguno tiene alguna herida de bala. Es extraño ver ningún zombi sin herida de bala.

Ya adentro del edificio no hay nada, todo está vacío y limpio. Parece que nadie dejó que entraran en el edificio. Además de esto, todo el edificio tenía energía, como si tuviera un generador interno. Sigo caminando y veo unas escaleras que dan al piso de abajo, bajo por las escaleras y veo unos cuantos laboratorios y unos baños. Me dirijo a los baños y mientras camino miro uno de los laboratorios y parecía que era más bien una morgue porque había unas bolsas de cadáveres, entro en el baño, hago mis necesidades y salgo de él. Sigo caminando, viendo los laboratorios y entro en un pequeño cuarto de medicinas para agarrar unos antibióticos y unos cuantos analgésicos para el dolor, salgo del cuarto y veo que al final del pasillo había otras escaleras que iban más debajo de los laboratorios y por mi curiosidad me dirigí hacia ellas.

Ya dos pisos más abajo llego a una especie de laboratorio especial, la puerta estaba entre abierta y desde fuera se sentía mucho frío. Veo en que en la puerta hay una placa de metal que dice: "Cámara Criogénica".

Adrián: Hmm… ¿qué es esto, una especie de congelador?

Entro en la Cámara Criogénica, hace mucho frío y hay unos cuantos congeladores en los cuales habían unas muestras de una especie de virus. Parece que se han preservado durante mucho tiempo. Sigo explorando el lugar y encuentro unos cuantos tanques de Nitrógeno Líquido.

Adrián: ¿Para qué rayos quieren nitrógeno líquido y muestras de virus?

?: ¡Quieto!, no intentes nada o sufrirás las consecuencias

Adrián: Espera, no me lastimes solo estaba explorando el edificio

?: Jaja, ¿tú crees que soy tan tonta como para caer en esa historia?, Sé que estás aquí por la muestra del T-virus

Adrián: Esto es un malentendido, yo solo buscaba unos antibióticos y unos analgésicos para mis heridas

?: ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! ¡SI QUIERES LA MUESTRA TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI!

Volteo y veo a una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, rizado y corto (llegando hasta los hombros) de unos 1.65 m, tenía una complexión media y unos hermosos ojos cafés. Traía puesta una gabacha de Umbrella Co.

La chica me toma del brazo derecho y lo tuerce de manera que quede en mi espalda, yo con mi pierna trato de darle una patada, pero ella es más rápida y antes de que le diera ella suelta mi brazo y atrapa rápidamente mi pierna, de inmediato me hace una zancadilla en mi pierna izquierda y caigo al suelo.

?: Ríndete, no tienes oportunidad contra mí

Adrián: ¿Por qué, si la diversión apenas comienza?

?: Tú lo pediste

La chica toma mi pierna y me hace una llave de torsión (doblando el pie para causar dolor), ella tiene mucha fuerza. Trato de darle otra patada y fallo, ella suelta mi pierna y me da un pequeño tiempo para levantarme. Ya de pie, saco mi cuchillo y trato de cortarla, mi plan no funciona, ella agarra mi antebrazo y lo hace a un lado para después darme una patada en mi pierna izquierda, del dolor, me desestabilizo y quedo de rodillas, ella dobla mi mano y me quita el cuchillo y se pone detrás de mí con el cuchillo puesto en mi garganta. Todo fue muy rápido casi ni me dio tiempo de pensar en algo.

?: Te dije que no podías contra mis habilidades

Adrián: Ja, nunca pensé que moriría por un humano, pero es mejor que morir a manos de esos zombis

?: Antes de matarte quisiera saber algo, ¿quién te envió y para qué?

Adrián: Ya te lo dije, solo vine por medicinas para mis heridas, puedes mirar en mis bolsillos y verás que no te miento

?: Sigo sin creerte… normalmente te mataría de una vez, pero voy a hacer una excepción contigo… voy a fijarme y si no tienes nada te mato de una vez

La chica revisa mis bolsillos y ve que estaban las medicinas. Me suelta y me ayuda a levantarme pero aún tiene una mano en mi brazo derecho.

?: Puede que no hayas venido por las muestras, pero eso no significa el hecho de que estés aquí abajo

Adrián: Mira… no sé quién eres, ni tú sabes quién soy pero la verdad es que mi curiosidad me llevó hasta aquí

?: Hmm… ¿y por qué parecía que buscabas algo en especial?

Adrián: Este cuarto parecía un congelador y me pareció interesante, además solo exploraba el lugar porque es muy extraño no ver ningún zombi cerca, o por lo menos en el edificio

?: Hmm… -suelta mi brazo- pareces ser sincero conmigo, aun así no te quitaré el ojo de encima

Adrián: Gracias… ya empezaba a dolerme el brazo… uff… es un gusto Adrián

?: Yo soy Fátima

Adrián: Y, ¿trabajabas aquí?

Fátima: ¿Qué no es obvio?

Adrián: Jeje, lo siento solo quería ser un poco amistoso

Fátima: Ja, ¿y tú crees que vine a hacer amigos aquí?

Adrián: Aunque sea podrías ser un poco menos fría, creo que este cuarto te puso así

Fátima: No me dan gracia tus chistes, yo trabajaba aquí

Adrián: Y por eso digo eres taaan fría

Fátima: ¿Te estás burlando de mi trabajo? –Poniéndose en posición de ataque-

Adrián: -moviendo las manos en señal de negación- No no no, solo quería tratar de que te relajaras un poco

Fátima: Ja, será mejor que dejes de hacer esas bromas

Adrián: Ok, ¿y qué es esto exactamente?

Fátima: Es una cámara criogénica

Adrián: Si eso ya lo sé, lo que digo es para qué sirve

Fátima: Bueno… ¿sabes qué es la criogenia?

Adrián: Emm… no, por eso pregunto

Fátima: La criogenia es el proceso en el cual se exponen ciertos materiales a bajas temperaturas por medio de nitrógeno líquido o helio líquido, también sirve mucho en la medicina actual. Pero yo me especializo más en la Criónica, este es otro proceso que se especializa en congelar organismos para conservarlos mucho tiempo y así después reanimarlos a su estado normal.

Adrián: Zzzzzz… ahhh si si ya entendí… y entonces ¿tú preservas ese virus del que me hablaste?

Fátima: Si

Adrián: ¿Para qué?

Fátima: No tengo por qué decírtelo… a ti no te importa los usos que le dé

Adrián: Ok, tranquila… vaya, parece que tienes mucho interés en esa cosa

Fátima: Es prácticamente el trabajo de mi vida, si alguien llegase a robárselo me matarían

Adrián: Hmm… ¿qué harás esperar hasta que vengan por tí?

Fátima: Bueno eso me dijeron que harían y que cuidara la muestra del T-virus

Adrián: Ja, creo que deberías dejar eso en el pasado… ellos no vendrán por ti, solo quieren la muestra

Fátima: Pero, Wesker dijo…

Adrián: No sé quién es él pero los de Umbrella empezaron este desastre y como vieron que no lo pueden remediar, dejaron esta ciudad sellada para que el virus no saliera.

Fátima: ¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?

Adrián: Porque un amigo mío también trabajaba en Umbrella, para las fuerzas especiales y su misión era rescatar sobrevivientes sin infección. Le dijeron que después del amanecer esta ciudad no iba a existir

Fátima: Hmm… pero… hmm

Adrián: Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres

Fátima: Hmm… no, no dejaré mi muestra aquí

Adrián: ¿No hay una forma de que lo lleves congelado?

Fátima: Solo hay una, la puedo llevar en un termo de nitrógeno que tengo

Fátima busca entre unos estantes y encuentra un termo especial, lo llena de nitrógeno líquido y pone todas las muestras del T-virus.

Fátima: Bueno ya me voy

Adrián: Espera, ¿no irás conmigo?

Fátima: No… no pienso ir con nadie… puedo arreglármelas sola

Adrián: Ok, te deseo suerte… tal vez nos volvamos a ver

Fátima: Espero que no, aún no confío en ti… Adiós

Fátima toma su termo y sale por la puerta. Tomo mi escopeta y salgo de la cámara criogénica. Después de subir unos cuántos escalones escucho que un vidrio se rompe. Subo rápidamente y veo que una de las ventanas de los laboratorios estaba rota, después de caminar unos metros veo que una sombra se asoma por el pasillo de la derecha. Agarro mi escopeta y camino despacio para no llamar la atención, miro lentamente el pasillo de la derecha y veo una especie de reptil-humanoide, con una gran boca y garras grandes. El ser empieza a buscar algo y destruye una caja… detrás de ella estaba Fátima escondida, el reptil levanta el brazo para atacar a Fátima… Rápidamente le doy un disparo en el brazo, el reptil se lamenta, Fátima aprovecha y lo toma de la cabeza y le da un rodillazo, la criatura queda aturdida y Fátima lo toma del brazo y pasa por debajo de él para hacerlo caer y así dejarlo inmóvil

Fátima: ¡Dispárale en la cabeza!

Le doy un disparo en la cabeza y éste se retuerce un rato en el suelo y después de esto muere.

Adrián: Uff, eso estuvo cerca… ¿ahora confías en mí?

Fátima: Tal vez… un poco

Adrián: ¿Y vas a ir conmigo?

Fátima: (Parece que necesitaré un poco de ayuda si quiero salir de aquí) Ok, voy contigo

Adrián: Bien, tenemos que ir al cementerio… mis amigos están ahí

Fátima: Bueno… apresurémonos

Salimos del edificio y llegamos al cuarto donde desperté y le explico brevemente el plan a Fátima.

Adrián: … ¿Entendiste?

Fátima: Si

Adrián: Por cierto, ¿qué es ese estilo de combate que sabes?... ¿Judo?, ¿Karate? ¿Kung Fu?

Fátima: No, es un estilo táctico llamado CQC que significa Combate en Espacios Cerrados (Close-Quarters Combat en inglés), solo ciertos tipos de autoridades lo conocen; por ejemplo algunos militares como Generales y Espías Tácticos. Soy experta en la materia

Adrián: ¿y quién te enseñó?

Fátima: Mi padre… fue parte de las fuerzas especiales de Umbrella

Adrián: Jaja, igual que Carlos…

De repente escuchamos una gran explosión y a lo lejos se escucha: AAAARGHH… STARS…

CONTINUARÁ…

Bueno mis queridos amigos este fue el capítulo 7, es un poco más largo que los demás y trataré de hacerlos mucho más grandes. Gracias por seguir viendo el fic y por su apoyo constante y recuerden que si no dejan reviews les aparecerá SLENDERMAN detrás de ustedes y les tragará el alma hasta que no deje rastro de que alguna vez existieron JAJAJAJAJA…. o tal vez no. **¿Recuerdan esto?: "¿A dónde van todos? ¿AL BINGO?" (Leon Scott Kennedy, RE 4) para mí la frase que más me hiso reír la primera vez que jugué RE 4**

**SE DESPIDE: RENEGADO666**


End file.
